


5+1: Letters from Antiva

by Sanguinifex (Eros_Scribens)



Series: Zevwarden Week 2016 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bathtub Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Crying, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, Love Letters, M/M, Most of these things are people talking about these kinks but not actually doing it sorry, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Ginger Roots, Sounding, Wax Play, Whipping, ZevWarden Week, Zevwarden Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_Scribens/pseuds/Sanguinifex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran is in Antiva, trying to kill or recruit all the Crows so they don't kill him. Alim is sadly left behind in Amaranthine. So they write letters. Filthy letters.</p><p>The first letter is the canon codex unlocked at the start of Awakening by an imported Warden who romanced Zevran. The remaining 3315 words in this fic are mine.</p><p>For ZevWarden Week, Day 4: The Crows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5+1: Letters from Antiva

**Author's Note:**

> It's before midnight on August 4th somewhere in the US right now, right?

I.

Greetings from Antiva!

I would prefer to be where you are, my sweet. Antiva is so dull without you to brighten it. Even with the Crows trying to hunt me down, this place lacks the excitement of being at your side. Ah, well. I expect the Guildmaster will agree to meet me soon. Or maybe I should kill him. What do you think?

I hear the darkspawn have still not gone away? They are like houseguests who overstay their welcome, no? I am saddened you have to deal with such business without me. I must deal with the Crows, but when I return to you, not even sharp razors will be able to separate us!

Until then, you remain in my dreams. Especially the naughty ones.

Yours always,

Z.

 

II.

My dear A.,

I apologize for the brevity of my last letter. I have a desk now, at the moment, so for now I can write letters as long as the shipping routes between us.  I did get a meeting with the Guildmaster; it was a trap. I expected as much. Do not worry; I am unharmed. Unfortunately, so is the Guildmaster.  I suppose he and I will meet again soon.

You said that these darkspawn talk? And they are led by this “Architect”? I do wonder how he came to be born or spawned unlike all other darkspawn. Perhaps he is something like a broodmother, a converted human, only male. What determines whether they develop tentacles? But I doubt you want to hear about your own problems, and I am no expert on darkspawn. No more than anyone else who has killed a similar number of them.

I miss you more than I can ever tell. I considered hiring a prostitute, to deal with the physical side of things, but it would not be the same without you there. So, every night, I imagine you. You have not changed your hair, no? Do you still wear my earring in your ear? I hope you have not gotten too many more scars, using blood to fight against the talking darkspawn. When I am back, I will kiss all the scars for you. And then I will tie you up with our silk rope--you do have it, no? We did not leave it at Arl Eamon’s by mistake?--and take you deep down, till both of us forget that darkspawn and Crows exist. Perhaps, before I return, I will get us some new toys from here in Antiva, the kind I learned on; would you like that? I recall once I was made to wear a cockring with a bell, and then to suck a man to completion without the bell making a sound. Or perhaps you would prefer a set of clamps, or an array of paddles or straps. And these are fairly mundane toys in any city in Antiva; it has just been so long since I have been treated to even such simple perversions. Oh, we improvised well this last year, but there is nothing like quality equipment, no?

To my sadness, most such shops are controlled by the Crows, to whom I am persona non grata. Or, persona mucha grata (yes, I know that is awful Tevene), but only because they wish to kill me.

The next ship to Amaranthine for a week leaves within the hour, so I must close this letter without describing even half the dirty things I wish to do with you and to you and have done by you. Rest assured that the list is forever increasing.

Yours always,

Z.

 

III.

My dear A.,

If you are reading this, you have no doubt discovered the object wrapped inside these pages. Most shops for such things are still off-limits to me, but I have found this for you, and while simple, it is a thing of nearly as much beauty as you. You may have noticed the base of the toy; that is for putting a belt or sash through it, so it can be tied to almost any object. May I expect a full report of your adventures with it in your next letter?

I have been almost obsessed with candle flames, of late. The color reminds me of your hair, those paler bits at your temples where I kiss you. Antiva has some lovely scented tallow candles, you know. Maybe I will bring some back, for us to play with? I will tease you with my favorite rose and sandalwood, drinking in the noises you make with every heated drop. Maybe, if you are very good, you will let me drip the hot oil on your cock, till you cry for me, so pretty and willing. This is a plan, no? Know that I at least intend to reenact it on myself, tonight. Do tell me if there are any scents you want, or if you would prefer beeswax. I know you like mints and cloves, for the sensation, and the scent of citrus oils, but are there any others? Do not worry about expense; this far north, we do not even have to import all our spices, and we are next door to Tevinter, Rivain, and Seheron. Even the poorest Antivans eat dried, fiery peppers. Children are trusted to hawk spices here, and you can buy two handfuls of nutmegs for what a single one costs in Denerim. Besides, no expense would be too great for you. The shipping mark on the outside of this package should assure you of that!

You mentioned you were having trouble with the local nobility? I must say I am not surprised. You have done nothing wrong in your use of troops and resources, I believe; the problem is that you are a mage and an elf. But at least you are not Orlesian! You should remind them of that, no? Mi querido, I wish I were there to destroy your enemies, but I am so sadly busy here destroying mine. Try not to be stabbed or poisoned for now, and I will help you get rid of those problems when I come home to you, if you wish.

I will be here several more months at least, I am afraid.  I have made significant progress, and now control two sizable Crow cells, but there is still much work to be done. I cannot simply destroy the Crows; Antiva would fall apart. I also cannot stop where I am now, unless I wish to be very dead. So I must control all the Crows, then. Fortunately, assassination is a standard path to leadership in this organization! They will resent me, but no one who does not wish to rule it themself will question my legitimacy, and posing such a question will be very deadly. The real difficulty will be finding a trusted lieutenant to manage the organization, since all I truly wish is to be at your side. If Rinna were alive, I would choose her, but she is not, and as yet, I know no other such capable Crows who are loyal to me. (If Rinna were alive, she would have taken over the Crows already, and might also be Queen of Antiva.) But first I must gain control of the Crows at all, no? After that, I may worry about ordering the rookery.

Do be safe until I return. All these nobles and talking darkspawn have me worried. I send you a hundred thousand kisses in lieu of my presence. Yours always,

Z.

 

IV.

Mi querido,

The Fade? Again? I know you are a mage, an Arcanist even, but four times in two years is excessive. Please tell me that that orb you saw was not lyrium. It worries me, the way you react to lyrium afterwards, and I cannot even be there to help you! And by the sound of it, you were all just lying unconscious in a Ferelden marsh for hours? Amore, it is taking every atom of my strength of will not to board ship with this letter and return to you! I do not like any of this. Not the talking darkspawn, not this “Mother,” not this “Architect,” not the Amaranthine nobles, not me not being there to protect you; not a bit of it. I am scared. For myself, I have long accepted that I am going to die, probably extremely unpleasantly, and I am pleasantly surprised every morning I do not wake up dead, but losing you? I could not bear it.

I am sorry. That probably sounded like a reproof. Of course there is no way either of us could have foreseen any of this. You are alive, after all, to write about it, so I should move on from it, no?

It is too bad Velanna has not been able to help you locate your mother and sister, or any of Clan Surana. Alas, I do not know any of the Dalish in Antiva, anymore, nor do I have the time to find or meet with them. You mentioned she was also teaching you to work magic with vines, no? I could find some interesting uses for that. Can you yet control them well enough to tie someone up? Or to make them grow in the shape of cocks?  You will laugh at this, I think, that this is the first thing I think of when you learn a new spell, but you would love me less if I did not, no? Even if you cannot yet do that, they might still make interesting whips. You should whip me with one with thorns. It would be quite refreshing.

Oh my, I do not mean to make it sound like my work here is going quite that badly! On the contrary, I have managed to eliminate one of the Talons. His precautions were admirable, but there is only so much one can do against burning pitch on one’s house and an army of snipers. His lieutenant has pledged himself to me, effectively giving me control of nearly one-fifth of the Crows. He is a competent man. He is an interrogator and a strategist, by training; perhaps he will be the one I leave in charge. Certainly, he will be less dangerous to me, if working for me is a promotion. What do you think? You have always had the head for such matters. I do not wish my upbringing upon even a darkspawn, but sometimes I do wonder what the Crows might have made of you, other than the very strong possibility of dead. Even as an unfeathered, you are perhaps the cleverest and deadliest man I have ever met.

You wrote back what scents and herbs you want for the bedroom. My, my, you are a naughty mage! I have not played with ginger root in nearly ten years, do you believe it? You know you can cut it into thin slivers and put it up your cock as well as your ass, if you are careful, no? Suddenly I have the most frightfully strong wish for you to do that to me. Someday you must also tell me all the experiments you did with yourself, alone with the herb jars and tinctures in the Circle infirmary. I will beg you to do to me all the ones that went well, and half the ones that did not.

I did not expect to also receive a shopping list for the Vigil’s Keep infirmary, but I should have, no? Unless it is urgent, like the witherstalk, though, you will not get it until I myself return. Once I reserve a cabin aboard ship, I am allowed however much with me as will fit; otherwise, I must pay by the ounce. I think I can get away with only declaring three-quarters of it to the inspectors, and hiding the truly highly taxed things under the mattress? Or would such underhanded ways make you sad? If so, or if you want your herbs and salts sooner, I know a man who runs a shipping line out of Antiva, who has contacts in most major Northern port towns, I believe Amaranthine among them. His name is Cesar Rivera.  He is not part of the Crows, just willing to ship parcels for them.  I will ask him, and in my next letter, I will tell you who his contacts in northern Ferelden are, if you have not already found them yourself.

Do take care of yourself till next time? No more naps in marshes?

Yours always,

Z.

P.S. I was attacked by a rival faction of Crows yesterday, as I went to send this letter, and missed the day’s boat. Do not fear, mi querido, I vanquished them utterly. Fortunately, even, this gave me time to ask Rivera about his Ferelden contacts. The name of his associate in Amaranthine is one Nedwin Dennavio--yes, spelled like that. I believe he is from a family of Antivans who settled in Amaranthine several generations ago. Ask for him near the north gate of the city, Rivera says.

 

V.

My dear A.,

I have heard about the siege of Amaranthine already. Indeed, nothing else is talked of in the ports. Your last letter is dated before the siege, as best as I can tell, but the ships coming to dock in the last few days tell of a city saved against all odds by the Grey Wardens, so I will assume you are still alive.  I must assume you are still alive.

If you are still alive, and it is not that grumpy Howe fellow who is reading this, or your seneschal, you may be pleased to know that I might be able to return to you sooner than I had thought. Not permanently, alas, but the new hierarchy of the Crows may soon be stable enough for me to risk being away for a few months.

I had thought I would have to gain control of at least half the Crows to force a peace, but it appears that the Guildmaster is far from anxious to lose another Talon and the men under his command. We have arranged a series of meetings for us to discuss terms; namely, that I stop trying to kill or turn him and his men, and that he and all of his men will stop trying to kill me, and those of my men who came to me without conquest. There are a surprising number of those; almost half another Talon’s worth. It seems my proposed reforms of our training system are quite popular. Do you think I can make those reforms a condition of my peace? Well, I will try anyway. Is there anything more you would suggest? I know, we went over most of this before I left for Antiva. The Crows will still exist, but there will be another guild, the Ravens, with me at its head, living side by side in uncomfortable tension. It will certainly be interesting, no?

So, if I survive the meetings of the next week, I may be at your side within a month. That is admittedly very much an “if”; this is the Guildmaster, so I keep waiting for the other glove to drop. But I will look on the brighter side, and wonder how you will welcome me home. Will I arrive during the day, and you cancel all your meetings and training to drag me to the bedroom, not caring that everybody will know? Will I find myself beneath your window in the night, and serenade you till you let me in? Of course, I will be weary from the journey.  I do hope your washing chambers have a very large tub.  We have not had sex in a tub yet, no? I will tell you, for that, even you might want to use oil, instead of that slippery tincture you normally prefer. And then, afterwards, I will plant thousands of kisses all over your body. And if after that we still have not fallen asleep, why, we must open all the packages of naughty toys I will have brought you from Antiva. I assure you, there will be many.

I must meet with my lieutenant soon to discuss contingencies for the meetings. He is the one who used to be the second of the Talon I conquered, and he is as astute as I had believed. His name is Teo Sombreada, formerly of House Sombreada of the Crows--just in case I die this week, he is who will tell you.

Do please be alive, mi querido, my dear Alim. What will have been the point of all this trouble in Antiva, if it does not mean I will someday be able to live with you?

Yours always,

Z.

 

\+ I.

Alim already had a barrier up and lightning at his fingertips, before he saw that the figure on his bed was a) naked, and b) Zevran.

“You’re here?” he asked, dispelling the barrier.  “Why didn’t you write first?”

“Your last letter came the evening before I was supposed to leave. It would not have got here sooner than I.”

“How did you get in? Is there a security breach I should know about?”

“I went to the main gate, told them I was your consort, and complained at the sentry until he agreed to send someone to find Oghren so he could confirm I was who I said I was. Rest assured, so long as Oghren is conscious, that is a test that cannot be fooled.”

“So now, are you going to despoil me in my bath like you wrote, or did you use it already when I was out?”

“Well, I can certainly despoil you in your bath tomorrow, if it caught your fancy so strongly. But since I am already naked and on your bed, perhaps we can just do all the despoiling here?

Alim already had the door locked and his robe half undone. Climbing onto the bed, he pulled Zevran towards him and kissed him, holding him tightly just to know that he was there and real.

“I missed you,” he whispered, rocking against Zevran’s leg. “Every night, every battle I fought without you there, every dirty joke you weren’t there to laugh at, every spell scar I got that you couldn’t fuss over. Every time I rode that damned dildo you sent me, because I knew it was from you and you wanted me to use it and it felt so good, but you weren’t there to see me, and between every letter I did not know if you were alive. No, even when I got a letter I did not know you were alive, only that you had been, and I wondered if I was reading the words of a dead man.”

Alim was crying with relief as he spoke now, and he thrust harder against Zevran, raking his nails down Zevran’s back. “But you’re here now. You’re alive. You beat all the Crows, and I killed a ghost dragon, a high dragon, an overpowered darkspawn emissary with delusions of grandeur, and a sentient broodmother. And we’re both alive. And I can fuck you.”

“A ghost dragon? When? You didn’t mention it! Querido, you wound me!”

“Last week. We went back to the Blackmarsh, because we’d found some pieces of dragonbone and were wondering if there might be any more to salvage. Wade was particularly hopeful. So we went up this hill by a ruined tower, and then ghost dragon.”

“I wish I had been there.”

“No doubt. But I must say, fighting a ghost dragon isn’t terribly sexy.”

After that, for several minutes, their mouths were both much too occupied for talking.

 

Later, while sprawled on the bed, touching just to know they were not apart, Zevran spoke.

“Come with me to Antiva, my love.”

“What?”

“I will have to go back, in a few months. Now that the darkspawn are settled, you could visit, no?”

“I don’t know. I suppose. I’ll have to find out how Warden officers apply for time off. It would be nice, though. And Antiva does have the best alchemy outside of Tevinter; maybe better than Tevinter.”

“And the best food in all Thedas, if you can make sure it is not poisoned.”

“I would like to see a real orange. I’ve never actually seen one, you know, just the citrus oils and, since I left the Circle, candied peels.”

“That settles it. It is a sad fate if one should somehow reach twenty-three without ever seeing an orange, no? Or a mango? I could not allow that to happen. You are going to Antiva.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this timeline, Alim Surana is Dalish, but was stolen by Templars shortly after his magic manifested, while his clan was staying in Lothering. During the Fifth Blight, ten years later, no one still in Lothering knew of his clan's whereabouts, nor did anyone in Zathrian's clan. He's been looking for them ever since.


End file.
